


The perfect fit

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alt Modes, Established Relationship, Fast Cars, M/M, alt mode shopping, window shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: The great thing about a new planet, Knock Out knows, is the new alt mode. And Earth has sooooooo many models to choose from.Poor Breakdown should have brought a bench.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	The perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kota on Twitter](https://twitter.com/BritBitchsArmy)! Thank you for approaching me with this, I had a blast writing it!

Whatever else you could say about the organic species inhabiting this planet, they’d really mastered the art of making good roads. Smooth, even, wide, seemingly built for speed and comfort, and then sometimes narrower, more challenging to navigate, twists and turns and crossroads. Sometimes the roads were dirt instead of the smooth organic-based compound substance the humans had covered them with, and those roads could be the Pit - but when they weren’t, when they were flat and wide and meant to speed up on… Well, he couldn’t ask for better. And the roads were everywhere, covering the planet surface like a grid map.

Knock Out loved it.

He suspected he’d love it even more once he got an alt mode that was meant to roam these roads.

::See that?:: Breakdown said, swerving a bit for the fun of it. ::The lights up ahead? That’s it.::

::I see it.:: Knock Out sped up a bit. ::Are you sure the selection is good?::

::You know, you could have looked it up on their internet too,:: Breakdown teased.

::What, and ruined the surprise for myself? Not a chance. This is likely to be the most fun I’ve had since that planet way back, the one with the pleasure houses, remember?::

::I remember.:: Breakdown chuckled. ::Though if I have to call the _Nemesis_ and have them bridge you out of Motor Mile like you had to be bridged out back then, you can take the flak for that yourself.::

::Yes, yes.:: Knock Out would have rolled his optics were he in root mode. ::Let’s get to it.::

Motor Mile, according to Breakdown, was one long road of car dealerships. Knock Out was looking forward to it with a glee that almost bordered on mania.

And it was just as pretty as he’d imagined.

The road itself was wide, with a row of vegetation down the middle, and it was bordered by low, wide buildings with large glass windows that were clearly meant to exhibit the delicious goods inside. Knock Out purred. “Oh yes, this will do nicely.”

“Yeah. I’m taking that one,” Breakdown decided, and suddenly he was different. Strong Cybertronian curves were replaced by angular, dark blue metal and wheels that looked made for traction.

Knock Out boggled at him. “You can’t just take the first one you see! What are you, some kind of barbarian? Where did you even see that one?”

“Over there.” And of all things, Breakdown sounded smug. “Driving that way.”

Knock Out had to look. The vehicle Breakdown had scanned was dirty, looked like it had been driven through mud pits the size of the _Nemesis_ ’ command deck. It also looked heavy, like it could take a punch and come out winning. Knock Out hated to admit it, but it was a suitable match for Breakdown.

“Fine,” he sighed. “But I’m still taking my sweet time.”

“Of course you are.” Breakd1own was laughing, the slagger. “I wouldn’t have expected anything else.”

Knock Out would have been offended, had it been anyone but Breakdown. “Well, it’s a good thing at least one of us has class.”

Not that there was a lot of class to be found in the first window he looked through. The cars inside – at best, he’d say they probably had their use, but they were long and strange with big afts and had enough cargo capacity that if Knock Out hadn’t already known that humans hadn’t invented subspace capacity, these cars would have made it clear.

“Try one of them on?” Breakdown suggested, a grin in his voice.

“I wouldn’t be caught deactivated in one,” Knock Out drawled. “Let’s hope the selection picks up.”

There really were a lot of windows to look through. One had only motorcycles, and he didn’t bother looking at those too closely. Then there were two more of the long luggage haulers, before things finally began looking up.

“Glory Days Motors,” he read, the curling script on the window a match for the cars inside. “Hey, look at that one with the horse on the front!”

“Not bad,” Breakdown allowed. “Come on, give it a try.”

Knock Out could feel the new alt settling on him, fitting on him like an extra layer. It felt strange, but new alts always did, and he wouldn’t really know what to make of it until he moved. And it looked like it could, with that low chassis and aerodynamic lines and that big air intake on the hood.

“I’ll just wait here until you come back, shall I?” Breakdown settled low on all four wheels. “Give it a go.”

“Oh, I will.” Knock Out rocked on his wheels, testing the suspension, and then he was off.

It was nice, having actual traction again. The road was polished smooth under his wheels. He cruised down the wide avenue, turning at the end to head back. He was quite tempted to keep this one, even though it was the first one he’d tried.

Breakdown would probably make him eat his words.

The giddy excitement lasted until he was overtaken by something fast and sleek and blue. “Nice wheels, old man!” the human in the other car hollered, and there was a _ping_ as something hit Knock Out’s hood. “Where’d you find the classic?”

 _Old_ man?

Oh, _Pit_ no.

“Who’re you calling old, you disgusting meatbag,” Knock Out hollered back, but the other car was already off.

He was seething by the time he stopped next to Breakdown.

“Not a great ride, then?”

“Did you know,” Knock Out spat, that “that ‘glory days’ apparently means _classic_ , and _classic_ means _old?_ ”

“Ouch.” Breakdown winced, hunkering down on his wheels. “Yeah, that doesn’t sound up your alley.”

“I want something modern,” Knock Out decided, shedding the Mustang alt again and heading on down the street. “And flashy.”

Breakdown slowed in front of a window. “These are electric, apparently. That’s as modern as it gets.”

Knock Out stopped, staring inside. “Breakdown, I’m not even sure those are _cars_. They’re the size of your pede!” He leaned closer to the infomercial showing on a giant screen inside the window. “Range before charging… Maximum speed… Yeah, I don’t think these are cars.” He nodded decisively. “They’re toys.”

Breakdown laughed. “If you say so. Come on, then, let’s look at the next one.”

It didn’t take long for Knock Out to despair of getting anything good at all out of Motor Mile. Breakdown seemed to have great fun, pointing out bad choice after bad choice. Knock Out’s low mood dropped even further when Breakdown stopped at the last window on this side of the street, and pointed out a fairly large car with all-terrain chassis. “What about an SUV? You could do with some power, you know. I bet we can get it reinforced.”

Knock Out growled. “Breakdown, it says right there that it’s safe for children.”

“Yeah, it’s very dependable,” Breakdown agreed, somehow missing the point entirely.

“I refuse to drive around looking like a car used to tote around organic spawn,” Knock Out declared. “Please tell me there are better choices on the other side of the street.”

Breakdown winked at him, one headlight blinking off. “Don’t worry. I think the other side is right up your alley.”

They turned around the vegetation in the middle of the road, and Knock Out felt his excitement rise again.

The first window was all sports cars.

“Oooh, look at that.” Knock Out was purring again. “Look at that red one.”

“Porsche 911,” Breakdown read. “Niiiice.”

“Very nice,” Knock Out agreed, scanning it instantly. “How do I look?”

“Move for me.” The was heat in Breakdown’s voice, too. “Let me see.”

Knock Out span a tight circle, relishing the torque and the way his engine redlined. “What do you think?”

“Honestly?” Breakdown backed up a bit to give him some more room. “There’s something about it that makes you look a bit… Well, like a femme.”

Knock Out slid to a stop. “Damn. It’s the headlights, isn’t it? I knew they were too round for me.”

“It’s the headlights.” Breakdown rolled a bit down the street toward the next window. “And it’s not bad, it just doesn’t work.”

“Well, there are more windows.” Knock Out chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll find something.”

There was _so much_ _to look at_.

It took about three alts to wear Breakdown out to the point where he simply stayed in one spot and complimented whichever form Knock Out decided to run by him. He only bothered showing Breakdown the really good ones, and Breakdown was right to say he looked gorgeous in each one, but none of them were quite right. The Ford GT was too front-heavy, more suited for a Wrecker than for someone who actually valued their looks. The Dodge Viper looked great in its original metallic blue but awful in Knock Out’s red, and the Corvette was just too Autobot. And the Mazda RX-9 was gorgeous in alt, but when he transformed he ended up with curves in all the wrong places and a couple of panels that were _very_ suggestive and also would be hard to polish properly.

And then there were all those that were just wrong. He’d be quite happy to erase the memory of himself as a racing-striped Camaro forever.

“Can’t you just pick one already?” Breakdown whined. “I know you want to make an informed choice, but an informed choice was seven alts ago. It’ll be dawn soon.”

“Good decisions can’t be rushed, Breakdown,” Knock Out replied smoothly. “And there’s plenty of others to choose from. Look, we’re coming up on real luxury now.”

Unfortunately, real luxury didn’t quite cut it either. Oh, the cars were built to be fast and powerful, sure, all sleek lines and low-slung profiles. But the Lamborghini was ugly and the Bugatti didn’t have enough ground clearance, and the Ferrari somehow managed to make him look _clunky_ , of all things.

“I think these are the wrong show windows,” Knock Out said finally. “How many places are left?”

“Three,” Breakdown said, half in exasperation and half in relief. “There are three dealerships left.”

“Then let’s hope they’re the three best ones.” Knock Out smirked. “Want to come along, or are you still waiting here?”

Breakdown groaned. “I’m not moving until we’re leaving. You can cruise back to see me with the ones you like.”

“Of course.” Knock Out winked. “That way you get to see every shiny angle.”

Breakdown’s laughter followed him down the street.

The first of the last three dealerships had more of those electric cars, although these were infinitely more flashy and had the hottest headlights Knock Out had seen yet, they were still far too utilitarian for him. He didn’t even bother scanning any of them.

But the next one. Oooh, the next one.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Knock Out purred. “Look at you.”

There were several cars on display, but Knock Out was drawn to the center one. Perfect headlights, aggressive front, lines that just _sang_ at him, even the four interlocked silver rings where his Decepticon logo would go. It was everything he’d wanted.

And it looked as good on him as he thought it would. The alt was gorgeous, but this one fit him in root mode as well. Like it was made for him, in fact.

“Oh, you’re coming home with me.” He admired his reflection in the large dark windows, turning this way and that to catch every angle. “Very shiny indeed.”

He couldn’t help showing off a bit as he headed back to where Breakdown was waiting, and he could tell Breakdown was staring. It was a good feeling.

“Well, wow.” Breakdown sounded awed, which was appropriate. “What’s this?”

“Audi R8.” Knock Out drifted to a stop in front of him. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, it is. You look smoking hot. Mech, I could lick those lines.” A shiver rattled its way over Breakdown’s plating. “Is this it, then?”

“This is it.” Knock Out was sure of it. “We can leave now.”

“Thank Primus,” Breakdown said fervently. “I mean. Yeah. You look amazing, but I’m running on fumes and ready to rest for at least a day.”

“Aw, did I exhaust you?” Knock Out turned a bit, enough to showcase his best angle. “Well, you’ll get to follow my pretty aft home, what about that?”

Breakdown laughed loudly. “As if I need an incentive to follow you. Yeah, let’s get going.”

Knock Out spun in a tight circle and headed off in the direction they’d come. He flashed his headlights at the Audi R8 he’d scanned as they headed past, and sped up a bit. The highway they’d driven on earlier was visible as they passed the last dealership.

His headlight beams caught on shiny red metal inside, and Knock Out stopped so suddenly that Breakdown had to go almost off the road to avoid slamming into him. “Knock Out, what the slag?”

Knock Out didn’t answer. He was too busy staring at the apparition behind the window.

The Audi’s front was aggressive, but this one looked _angry_. It looked angry and shiny and powerful and _fast_ , and Knock Out didn’t hesitate.

“So,” Breakdown said conversationally as Knock Out admired himself again, absolutely sure this time that he’d found the best look Motor Mile had to offer. “Aston Martin, huh?”

“No,” Knock Out said, revving his engine. _“Knock Out.”_

“Definitely.” Breakdown’s powerful engine echoed his own. “Come on, let’s see if those wheels have any traction to them.”

Knock Out knew they would. He could feel it, every part of him humming with explosive speed, rearing to go.

And the road was calling to him.

He shot off with Breakdown right behind him, chasing the faint light of dawn and the open road.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
> Hey, readers! Some of you may have noticed there's a second fic with this premise and title on Ao3, posted about a month after mine. I've had a few people bring it to me attention, worrying that I'd been ripped off. Don't worry, that isn't the case. What's happened is that we've both worked off of the same prompt request, given by the same person. We even chose the same title independently of each other, which I think is a fairly good sign that it's the right one :) So nothing to be worried about there, we're all good! Thanks for looking out for me :)


End file.
